The Mysterious Stranger
by AEqutie721
Summary: The senshi are being attacked once again. This time it looks as if all hope is lost. Can they defreat the evil, or will all be lost?
1. First

All standard disclaimers apply – I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the other characters related to the show. So this is a story I'm making up. Okay? The characters are the same and everything, but I have changes to what they do, say, etc – and some of the story is related in the future, just so you know.  
-Sailor Galaxy (author)  
  
  
The Mysterious Stranger – Chapter 1  
  
"But what will happen to the Time Gate if I have to leave it for a couple days?" Pluto asked Galaxy, her best friend who could visit her anytime while she was guarding the Time Gate.   
"It will be fine. I promise. I will send some guardians to watch over it for you. They will notify you on your communicator or telepathically if anything should go wrong there."   
"How strong are they?" Pluto asked with a doubtful look on her face.  
Galaxy smirked at her question, "Strong enough. King Endy himself has trained them. Don't worry about it, and anyways, you need some time away from being all alone here, and you need to hang around the sailor scouts some, your friends more often. But alas, the time for socializing is not right now. The scouts are being attacked. You need to get to the palace as fast as you can for the fact that the Sailor Scouts need your help to make their Sailor Planet Power attack stronger."  
"Okay," was all Pluto replied, grabbing her time key.  
"You must hurry Pluto, the enemy is getting closer and closer to the palace walls as the sailor senshi are being wounded by attacks. I don't know how much longer they can hold out against our new enemies. They're very strong, much stronger than anything you've every faced before! They may attack the Crystal Palace any second now."  
Pluto's eyes widen as she realizes that she's the reason the Sailor Scouts haven't been attacking yet. "I will get there as fast as I can!"  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Meanwhile, at the Crystal Palace…  
  
"Mommy, what's happening? The Palace walls are shaking!" Small Lady cried out to Neo-Queen Serenity.   
"It's ok, honey. The Sailor Soldiers and I will protect you from any harm. I just hope Sailor Pluto can get here in time to help them with their Sailor Planet Power attack."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
A couple minutes later, Sailor Pluto appears in front of Small Lady and Queen Serenity. She bows and says, "I am ready to fight, my queen."  
"Wonderful! The scouts need you Pluto, they are losing the battle and Uranus and Neptune are severely wounded. They may not make it if we don't win this battle against the Dark-Moon family. They are very strong and we are losing. Please go now and help."  
Sailor Pluto understands the Queen's urgency for her to go and fight, and she leaves right after she bows and says goodbye to Small Lady and tells her that everything will be all right. "I hope so, Sailor P," Small Lady says back to Pluto.   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Outside the palace walls, some of the Dark Moon's agents are down a smoky blue fire surrounding them; while some are standing with not a hint of being injured. In front of the agents are the Sailor Scouts. Some of them are down, cuts all over their bodies. "I hope they're all right," Pluto says quietly to herself while the Dark Moon's agents are attacking the rest of the Sailor Scouts. One by one Pluto watches them fall to the ground, severely wounded. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune had all ready lost a lot of blood, and Sailor Venus was cut deeply in her right arm. All the other scouts were getting hurt trying to defend eachother. If Pluto didn't intervene soon, they may not have a change of winning this battle!  
  
  
Don't you just love these cliffhangers?! I promise I'll have the next chapter in by next week, please give me some feedback about this! I love getting e-mail about thing's I've made like my FanArt, Website, and now my FanFic! It's my first FanFic, and not that great, so just bear with me! Oh yeah, send all the comments about this story and suggestions if you have any to me at casey_kylie@hotmail.com. Thanks for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it so far!   
  
-Sailor Galaxy 


	2. Second

All standard disclaimers apply – I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the other characters related to the show. So this is a story I'm making up. Okay? The characters are the same and everything, but I have changes to what they do, say, etc – and some of the story is related in the future, just so you know.  
-Sailor Galaxy (author)  
  
The Mysterious Stranger – Chapter 2  
  
Outside the palace walls, some of the Dark Moon's agents are down a smoky blue fire surrounding them; while some are standing with not a hint of being injured. In front of the agents are the Sailor Scouts. Some of them are down, cuts all over their bodies. "I hope they're all right," Pluto says quietly to herself while the Dark Moon's agents are attacking the rest of the Sailor Scouts. One by one Pluto watches them fall to the ground, severely wounded. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune had all ready lost a lot of blood, and Sailor Venus was cut deeply in her right arm. All the other scouts were getting hurt trying to defend eachother. If Pluto didn't intervene soon, they may not have a change of winning this battle!  
  
Pluto's POV: (AN – means Author's note … and POV means Point of view. Just telling you guys incase you didn't know all ready. ^_^;) I was talking to Sailor Galaxy and she was urgently trying to get me to transport over to the Sailor Scouts' battle against the Dark Moon's agents. As she was pushing me onward, I could easily tell that she didn't think the Sailor Scouts could last much longer against the Dark Moon's agents. They weren't strong enough to destroy the dozens of them that had appeared out of nowhere. I could clearly see the cold sweat of anxiety across her forehead – anxiety for me to get back to the Crystal Palace. As I transported there, I could see the fear in Neo-Queen Serenity's eyes, the terrified look on Small Lady's face, like she had seen a ghost, and behind them I could see King Endy, so handsome, working on protecting the castle and the two most important people in his life, Neo-Queen Serenity and Small Lady. (AN – I've read that Pluto has a thing about King Endy, and if you don't agree with me, shut up because this is my fanfic and I can write whatever I want in it! Ha! ^_^;)  
As I rushed out onto the battlefield, I noticed how badly hurt everyone there was. I couldn't believe it! I was almost too late! Uranus and Neptune were on the ground, next to eachother, gashes all over their bodies. Venus was kneeling in front of them, holding her right arm. Her hand was all red and sticky…although I really didn't want to see all the details. I ran over to Venus, tore off my silk hair tie, and wrapped it around her arm. "This should help the bleeding slow down…" I said to her. I rushed over to where the other five scouts were standing, trying to block the Dark Moon's agents' attacks. "Pluto's here!" I yelled out. Sailor Moon turned around. She smiled at me, and started to say she was glad that I was finally here, when all of a sudden a huge blast came at her. "Sailor Moon, look out!" I yelled. I ran up to her, and pushed her out of the way. There I was, the blast coming right for me at a great speed, and I had nowhere to run to. The attack hit me, and I was falling, falling like there was no bottom to the ground where I lay.  
As I lay there, I could hear Sailor Moon yelling out 'Moon Crystal Power!' The noises were getting quieter and quieter; I could barely hear Sailor Mars yelling out to Sailor Moon that if she used the Moon Crystal in her condition, it would kill her. I was still falling, like I was falling from the top of the sky, down to my death. One of the last things I heard was Sailor Jupiter yelling out something about Queen Serenity, and then the Dark Moon's agents screaming out in pain. I was drifting away from everyone, everything I knew, everything I loved. It grew darker, colder. I tried opening my eyes, but all I could see was darkness, just darkness.  
  
Wow, a cliffhanger! Please tell me how you like this new chapter. I'm really sorry that I didn't get chapter 2 out sooner, so I'm going to go straight to work on Chapter 3! Chapter 3 will be the last for today, I hope you like it! Please email me at casey_kylie@hotmail.com and tell me what you think of it!  
  
-Sailor Galaxy  
  



	3. Third

All standard disclaimers apply – I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the other characters related to the show. So this is a story I'm making up. Okay? The characters are the same and everything, but I have changes to what they do, say, etc – and some of the story is related in the future, just so you know.  
-Sailor Galaxy (author)  
  
The Mysterious Stranger – Chapter 3  
  
Pluto's POV:  
  
As I lay there, I could hear Sailor Moon yelling out 'Moon Crystal Power!' The noises were getting quieter and quieter; I could barely hear Sailor Mars yelling out to Sailor Moon that if she used the Moon Crystal in her condition, it would kill her. I was still falling, like I was falling from the top of the sky, down to my death. One of the last things I heard was Sailor Jupiter yelling out something about Queen Serenity, and the Dark Moon's agents screaming out in pain and agony. I was drifting away from everyone, everything I knew, everything I loved. It grew darker, colder. I tried opening my eyes, but all I could see was darkness, just darkness.  
Finally, after what seemed like hours of waiting, it felt like my body was being encompassed in a brilliant pink and white light. It was like I was being given energy, enough to wake up. "I hope it's not too late…" I heard someone say. "Yeah, the silver crystal should work if it isn't too late," I could tell that voice; it was King Endy's! All the newfound energy I had been given somehow was making me rise up into the light.  
"Look, she's waking up!" Sailor Venus said. She didn't sound hurt anymore. "Sailor Moon is all right?" I gasped, breathing heavily. "Yes," a soft voice cooed. I knew that voice. It was Sailor Moon's! "You saved my life!" she exclaimed, panting, obviously tired from turning into Serenity. "I…I had to. After all, you are the princess!" With this remark, Sailor Moon blushed. "Bring her inside, she needs to rest," King Endy said. Someone, I believe it was King Endy, lifted me up and brought me to a nice, soft sofa by the fire.  
As I lay there on the sofa, I noticed that Sailor Jupiter had been carrying Sailor Uranus, and brought her down on the love seat that was next to me. Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury were carrying Sailor Neptune in as well, and laid her down on a smaller sofa than mine.  
  
Regular Story Line:  
  
Sailor Moon glanced over at the motionless body of Sailor Pluto. Tears were welling up in here eyes. "She saved my life…" Sailor Moon sighed out. A huge bang and Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune crying out for help was what brought her back to the present time. Sailor Moon opened up her brooch, and the silver crystal appeared in her hands. "No, not that Sailor Moon!" Sailor Saturn yelled out. "The silver crystal will zap all your strength!" Sailor Mercury yelled, pointing out a good fact that always happens to Sailor Moon. "Don't do it Sailor Moon! In your condition, it might kill you!" Sailor Mars screamed out, trying to stop Sailor Moon from using the silver crystal.  
"Relax guys, everything will be all right!" Sailor Moon replied, in no way at all concerned at what may happen to her. "Moon Crystal Power!" Sailor Moon's fuku disappeared, as pink pieces of cloth appeared, floating around her. In the blink of an eye, Sailor Moon had turned into Princess Serenity. Of course, this all happened so fast it was all most impossible for the naked eye to view.  
"Serenity…" Sailor Jupiter said in awe. It always shook up the other scouts to see the person they were fighting for in her true form. Neo-Queen Serenity was winning the battle against the Dark Moon's agents. "Guys, I could use a little help here!" Neo-Queen Serenity said. She was shaking, trying to hold the crystal. "We are planet power!" Neo-Queen Serenity yelled out. The scouts stood up, and each yelled out their planet symbol. "Mercury Star Power!" "Mars Star Power!" "Jupiter Star Power!" "Venus Star Power!" "Neptune Planet Power!" "Uranus Planet Power!" "Saturn Planet Power!" the scouts yelled out. "Pluto…planet…power," Pluto managed to say just above a whisper before totally blacking out. "Moon Crystal Power!" Neo-Queen Serenity said after she noticed how Pluto had used the last of her energy to try to help them. A light enveloped the silver crystal, making it look just like a rainbow ball of light. The Dark Moon's agents screamed out in pain and agony. "We did it…" Sailor Saturn sighed, as the agents disappeared and were turned into moon dust.  
"You haven't had the best of us, not yet!" an angry voice yelled out. A blast of energy went towards the scouts, and hit both Sailor Venus and Saturn head on. An evil laugh was heard. "Let this be a warning…"  
  
  
  
Wow, I think that is a really long chapter for right now! Please send you feedback on this to me at casey_kylie@hotmail.com! Ja ne!   
  



	4. Fourth

Note - All standard disclaimers apply. I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the other sailor scouts. The only person I have made up in this story is Sailor Galaxy.  
  
The Mysterious Stranger – Chapter 4  
  
"You haven't had the best of us, not yet!" an angry voice yelled out. A blast of energy went towards the scouts, and hit both Sailor Venus and Saturn head on. An evil laugh was heard. "Let this be a warning…"  
Sailor Mercury ran up to Sailor Pluto's motionless body. She grabbed her communicator, and 'zoomed in' on the major wounds. "Concentrate on her back, left shoulder, and left leg," she said to someone. "I hope it's not to late…" Sailor Moon sighed as she called for the moon crystal once more.  
Just then, King Endy rushed out to the battlefield. "Is she all right?" he asked once the process was completed. "I'm fine…" Pluto softly said, her voice barely above a whisper, "Is Sailor Moon okay?" "I'm fine," Sailor Moon replied, "You saved my life!" Pluto weakly smiled, "I had to, you're the princess!" With that remark, Sailor Moon blushed. Pluto blacked out again, and she heard the senshi trying to run around her and the other injured scouts to see who could carry whom.  
Pluto felt someone lift her up, she was pretty sure it was King Endy, since the scouts were bickering about who should carry the bloody ones. "Just shut up and carry them inside!" the king yelled, holding Pluto's body as if she was a baby that, if held the wrong way, would or could die.  
  
Sorry guys - I didn't really have time to cook up some action on this one. But if you can just wait a few more days, I'll try to get the fifth chapter out! Send any feedback or suggestions about what should happen to: casey_kylie@hotmail.com ^_^; Thanks!  



End file.
